In recent years there is a growing use of wireless connectivity in almost every device. The growing usage of “Internet of Things” (TOT) technology leads to a situation in which multiple types of devices and objects can be coupled with or comprise sensors and wireless communication components for the purpose of communicating to the internet on one hand, and communicating to other items and articles in the vicinity of the devices or objects, on the other hand. The wireless communication utilized for connecting to the internet, or each other, may use a radio signal-based communication designed for to communicate with telecommunications networks such as, wireless LAN, WiMAX, GSM, GPRS, CDMA, TDMA, PAN, and the like. The type of devices and objects that may use said communications as describe above can be in a wide range of device types such as every day home appliances, electronics, furniture's, lightning, smart thermostats, home controllers and sensors, smartphones, smart watches, digital cameras, drones, cars, wearable's, clothing and apparel items, and the like.
Integrating Environmental Sensors in wearable's and in clothes enables users to collect such environmental data. But to make the collected information truly useful in real time or to give it valuable context, there is a need for the items to not only exchange gathered environmental data with other items near them—but to be able to know the relative position of these items.